1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to energy generating apparatuses using the cyclic combustion of Brown gas and, more particularly, to an energy generating apparatus using the cyclic combustion of Brown gas, which generates a great quantity of energy by allowing Brown gas to repeat a cycle wherein the Brown gas supplied to a sealed combustion chamber is evaporated and transformed into water molecules after combustion, the water molecules absorb infrared rays and far infrared rays radiated from a heat generating unit and infrared radiating material and are ionized into hydrogen and oxygen while being heated to a high temperature due to a self-heat generating phenomenon, and, thereafter, the ionized hydrogen and oxygen is burnt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in order to generate energy by burning fossil fuel, a great quantity of air must be supplied to a combustion chamber and a great quantity of exhaust gas is discharged to the atmosphere. The amount of lost energy contained in the exhaust gas is about 60% or more of the total generated energy.
In researches into the field of electrolysis, no great progress has been made since Michael Faraday established the theory of electrolysis in 1833. That is, the method of electrolysis was established and well known, but the method of electrolysis has not been applied to boilers, heaters, heating furnaces, etc. for commercial use.
The fact that the method of electrolysis has not been utilized in commercial applications results from theoretical and technological deficiency. The theoretical deficiency is that the implosion and thermal reaction characteristics of the Brown gas have not been known. The technological deficiency is that there occur problems including the leakage of water from a torch tip, etc. while the electrolytic bath is operated continuously because the development of an electrolytic bath is not sufficient.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide an energy generating apparatus using the cyclic combustion of Brown gas wherein a heat generating unit is heated to a temperature of 1,000xc2x0 C. or more and an outer wall is heated by radiant heat radiated from the heat generating unit, so that infrared rays are radiated from the outer wall to the outside and inside.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy generating apparatus that generates a great quantity of energy by forcing Brown gas to repeat a cycle wherein the Brown gas supplied to the combustion chamber is evaporated and transformed into water molecules after combustion, the water molecules absorb infrared rays and far infrared rays radiated from the heat generating unit and infrared radiating material and are ionized into hydrogen and oxygen while being heated to a high temperature (1,000xc2x0 C. xe2x86x922,500xc2x0 C. xe2x86x924,000xc2x0 C.) due to a self-heat generating phenomenon, and, thereafter, the ionized hydrogen and oxygen is burnt.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an energy generating apparatus that does not produce by-products, such as smoke, soot and odor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an energy generation apparatus that does not need a chimney and an air supply.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides an energy generating apparatus using the cyclic combustion of Brown gas, comprising a heat generating unit positioned on a base, an outer wall surrounding the heat generating unit so as to define a combustion chamber, being provided with a discharge hole at its upper portion, and radiating infrared rays, a Brown gas generator for generating Brown gas, an open-shut valve positioned between supply pipes so as to block the Brown gas discharged from the Brown gas generator, and a burner for heating the heat generating unit by burning Brown gas supplied through the open-shut valve and the supply pipes.